


Like That

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blindfolds, Gloves, Ice Play, Kink, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Sensation Play, Sexual Inexperience, bottom!Steve, past Steve/Bucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 06:39:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1888749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve has never tried anything kinky, but he asks Sam to help him figure out what he likes.</p><p>For Seasons of Kink for the sensation play square.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like That

“What do you like?” Sam said, smiling at Steve.

Steve paused. “I don’t know.”

It was a confession, Sam knew, and one that was harder to make than when he asked the question in a general sense.

Steve started to explain, “Not many people… wanted me, back in Brooklyn. And then there was the war, and then….” He swallowed.

“No problem,” Sam said. No problem. His new boyfriend has less sexual experience than anyone he’s ever been with, and has no idea what he likes. No pressure.

“Of course, I’ve seen things on the Internet…” Steve said, blushing.

“Anything you’d like to try?” Sam asked, trying not to sound desperate for guidance.

“I don’t know. I mean, there’s a difference between watching and doing.”

“Well… have you watched two men together?”

“Of course.”

“And do you prefer to imagine yourself as the person … receiving or the person giving?” Sam asked.

“For fuck’s sake, Sam, I know what a top and bottom is.”

“Sorry.”

“I mean, when I said not too many people wanted me, I didn’t mean no one. I meant….”

“It’s okay,” Sam said.

“I meant Bucky.” Steve stared, looking for some reaction in Sam’s face. “I was with Bucky. And we enjoyed it. But we were never… experimental. We didn’t have the time, it was always fast, trying not to get caught.”

“I get it.”

“And to answer your question, I prefer to bottom, but I’m happy to do either. Or just… mutual oral. We didn’t call it 69 back then. But that’s a good term.”

Sam swallowed a little. “Either sounds good to me.” It really did. “And anything… experimental you saw on the Internet that you wanted to try?”

“Not weird positions or anything. Just… I think it might be okay if you were… in charge.”

“That is a spectacularly good suggestion,” Sam said with a smirk. “In other words, I’m into it.”

“Good.” Steve gave him a little smile. “And I don’t like pain. Or humiliation. I had plenty of that at one point in my life. And I don’t like being tied up – reminds me of some things.”

“No problem. I don’t like emotional manipulation or anything where we use kinky sex as therapy.”

“Okay.” Steve didn’t look like he had any idea what Sam was talking about, but Sam had had the experience of trying to work out relationship problems through roleplay during sex, and it didn’t exactly go well. “But beyond that,” Steve said, “I’m not sure what I would enjoy.”

“Let me work up a list, and then you’ll veto things off it, how about that?” Sam said. 

“Okay. Sounds… sensible.” Steve smiled, a little nervous but much happier.

“And send me your favorite Internet videos? So I can get some ideas.”

Steve blushed a little more. “Sure.”

\--

Steve was lying wearing only his boxers, sprawled out in Sam’s bed, blindfolded. His breathing was a little quick in anticipation, Sam noticed. 

“Color?” Sam asked.

“Green,” Steve said. He sounded so excited it was almost adorable. (It would have been adorable if Sam had been able to focus, with Steve’s body laid out in front of him.)

“Okay, we’re going to play a little game,” Sam said, balancing his tone in equal parts ominous and amused, keeping the tone light for Steve. “We’ll try something, and you’ll give it a score from 1 to 10, based on how much you like it. You can change the number as I do different things, okay?”

“Okay,” Steve said.

“Don’t peek,” Sam teased.

“I won’t,” Steve answered, sincere and serious, and Sam had to grin.

Sam took out an ice cube – might as well start with the prop that can melt – and slid it in a swift line up the middle of Steve’s torso, then rubbed it on Steve's nipple. Steve’s body tensed up, and he said, breathless, “Eight.”

“Eight,” Sam said, nodding. “Eight is very good.” He moved the ice cube down and ran it quickly along Steve’s dick, then brought it out. 

“Nine,” Steve gasped.

Sam made a note in his notebook. 

“Do I hear writing? Are you writing this down?”

“Just some notes. It’s like your book of things to try. But mine’s for sex.”

“You always have to try and one up me, huh?”

“Always. And it never works. So let me have this one,” Sam laughed.

Steve smiled and reached out with his hand, and Sam grabbed it, held onto it. “Color?”

“Green,” Steve said.

Sam took out a feather and swept it across Steve’s jaw. 

“Five.”

Sam moved the feather to Steve’s inner thigh, slid it up. 

“Nine.”

Sam made a note, then put on velvet gloves and started to move his hands around Steve’s body, chest then face then down to the balls. 

“Nine,” Steve said, breathing a little harder now.

Sam spread some whipped cream across Steve’s chest.

“What is that?”

“Quiet down,” Sam teased, then took a long lick up the center line of Steve’s chest, then went back down across his chest, licking up the cream.

“Nine,” Steve moaned.

“That’s your favorite number, huh?” Sam said with a smile. He rubbed some scented oil into Steve’s shoulders, hoping the aroma would be appealing, but Steve crinkled his nose and said, “One.”

“Oh. Okay.” Sam wiped the oil off. 

“I’m just sensitive to artificial smells,” Steve said. “I forgot when I was looking at the list. I just thought of you oiling me up and … kind of liked the idea.”

Sam made a note to buy some unscented oil, then went back to the list. He took out a strip of silk and wrapped it gently around Steve’s cock, moving it back and forth gently.

“Nine and a half.” Steve’s back was arching.

“What’s it going to take to get a ten?” Sam asked with a smile.

“You inside me, probably,” Steve said, and Sam could see him turn bright red at saying it.

Maybe there were people in the world who could hear an invitation like that and react with patience, who could stick to the plan without regard to the need, the _plead_ , in Steve’s voice. 

Sam was not one of those people.

Sam pulled the blindfold off of Steve and kissed him, deep, aggressive, until Steve whimpered and Sam parted and gave him a pleased smirk. “Now see, you made me forget about the rest of my bag of tricks,” Sam mock-complained. “We haven’t even gotten to the really fun toys.”

“We’ll get to them in the morning?” Steve said with a grin. 

Sam smiled. “I can live with that,” he said, then kissed him again, letting his hand wander lower. 

"Okay. We're approaching ten pretty fast now... unnhh, yes, just like that...."


End file.
